Season One
Season one of F.G.T had seven contestants in total. Incredi-Fred, Mario Pizzamen, the Dancing Soldier, the Bunny Jockeys, Mr. Tod, Felicia the Fox, and Rockin' RedBear. The judges from left to right were Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Incredi-Fred Incredi-Fred is a white bear, with a red top hat and bowtie; he was a mime magician. He started off his act by pulling a Bonnie plushie out of his hat and making it disappear again. He then introduced his assistant who was a female pink bunny with a flower on her forehead. She walks into a tiny room with curtains and a chair. She sits on the chair and the curtains close. Incredi-Fred waves his magic wand and reopens the curtains to reveal his assistant is no longer there. As everybody was applauding, Chica felt a tap on her shoulder; and to her surprise, the assistant was standing right there next to her. The judges were overall impressed with the act and gave it a total score of 22 points out of a possible 30. Despite him coming in fourth place on the judges' leaderboard, the viewer's average score was added and moved him up to third place overall. Mario Pizzamen Mario was a human contestant who attempted to fit as many slices of pizza as he could into his mouth. Unfortunately, it did not go as planned. After putting the first three slices in his mouth, he started to choke. Even the judges started getting concerned. A few seconds later, all three judges would hit their buzzer, eliminating him from the competition. The Dancing Soldier The Dancing Soldier character is based off the soldier from a game called “Team Fortress 2.” During his act, he started dancing to the song “Nope” by “OMFG”. His routine was full of wacky and funky dance moves. About halfway through his act, Bonnie and Chica seemed to enjoy it so far; but to many people’s surprise, Freddy hits his buzzer, giving the act an X. Chica looks at him and says “What??” Freddy described the act as being a “joke” and “unentertaining” which resulted in him getting booed by the audience. Bonnie and Chica would both with him as they both quite enjoyed the act. The soldier got a total score of 20 points putting him at the bottom of the judges’ leaderboard. The Bunny Jockeys The Bunny Jockeys was a trio of little DJ bunnies. One green, one yellow, and one blue. During their act they played a catchy popping Hip-Hop beat that received immense praise from the audience, and the judges; especially Chica. At the end of the act, Chica began fangirling so much that she accidently pressed her buzzer, causing a roar of laughter. The X didn’t count as she did not intentionally buzz them. The Bunny Jockeys received a ten from Chica which was the only ten given out to any contestant in the competition. They got a total score of 26 points which put them tied at the top of the judges’ leaderboard. However, the viewers’ scores surprisingly put them in second place overall. Mr. Tod Mr. Tod is a blue fox with brown shorts. His act was filled with nothing but intentional burping. He started out by letting out a very long and loud burp. It was very unexpected and caught everyone by surprise. He then started burping the alphabet. Bonnie buzzed very quickly as he already knew where it was going. A bit later, Freddy and Chica buzzed as well. Therefore, Mr. Tod was eliminated from the competition. He was a good sport about it though, and still walked off the stage smiling. Felicia The Fox Felicia is a bright red vixen with a long tail and an Australian accent. She was voiced by Mangle the Fox SFM (a.k.a. Bailee). Her act was the most unique as she played the piano with both her hands and her tail. Her performance wowed the judges and the audience as she didn’t seem to miss a single note. After she finished, she received a standing ovation from Bonnie and Chica. It was Bonnie’s favorite act and he described it as being magnificent. Felicia also got a score 26 points and was tied for first on the judges’ leaderboard with the Bunny Jockeys. When it all came down to who the viewers liked best, the viewers gave Felicia enough points to be crowned the winner of F.G.T! Rockin' RedBear Rockin’ RedBear was the final contestant to perform in the series. His appearance corresponds to his name as he is a red bear with cool glasses and brown wavy hair. In his performance, he played a simple guitar riff to an original rock song. Towards the middle of his act, you can hear the audience applauding and clapping in tempo of the beat. To spice it up, he even added some small moves including him moving up and down to the beat, and a spin towards the end. All the judges really enjoyed his act and gave him a total score of 24 points putting him in third on the judges’ leaderboard. Surprisingly, however, when the viewers’ average score was added, he did not make it to the top three. Scoring Charts Judges' Leaderboard Buzzes Final Results